


Love in the time of Psi Corps

by orphan_account



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Susan had been taken in by the Psi Corps as a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the time of Psi Corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



"Psi Corps didn't tell us there would be two of you," Commander Sinclair said when he met the two women at the docks.

  
Talia smiled and put her arms around Susan, while Ivanova just glared. In the badge and gloves of a Psi Corps agent, normal humans had no way of knowing that Susan barely registered as a telepath. She wasn't even a P-1.

  
"We got lucky, the Corps doesn't let many couples travel together. I will be the station's commericial telepath while Susan acts as my assistant."

  
Susan snorted. In other words, she would be Talia's secretary, scheduling appointments and collecting bills. Hell, whatever kept them together and paid for the vodka.

  
'They really had been lucky,' Susan thought as she and Talia were escorted to their new quarters. Psi Corps had taken her in after her mother's suicide. Every minute of it had been hell for her. Then, one day Talia had accidentally bumped into her on campus and everything changed. Since then, the two women had been inseparable, even through Talia's marriage. The fact that Susan was practically useless to Psi Corps made it easy for her to follow Talia wherever she went.

  
"Susan, come take a look. We've got a real water shower!"

  
"Good for you." Susan grumbled. Leave it to Talia to find the bright spot in any situation. She didn't like this station anymore than all the other places they had been to.

  
"Come on grouchy," her girlfriend teased. "It's been weeks since we had a real shower together."

  
Susan rolled her eyes.

  
"Fine, you start. I'll join you in a minute."

  
Someday, Susan knew the Psi Corps would finally split them apart. They had already been forbidden to marry. Unknown to Talia, Susan had made a few contacts, biding her time for the Psi Corps would finally make their move.

  
Susan stripped off her conservative business suit and headed toward the shower. It was best to keep thoughts of escape to herself. For now, she had Talia's smiling face in front of her and the feeling of elation as she slipped into the only telepathic mind she felt truly comfortable with.


End file.
